


We Belong Together

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Belong Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Explain," fanfic100 prompt "Friends," and 100Quills prompt "Beginning"

I don't know how to explain it- how I knew he was the one. I suppose I could say that I just knew that we were meant to be together from the start, but it would be a lie. I didn't even know that we were meant to be friends from the start.

I was the youngest son of a poor family with no prospects and a lot to live up to. He was strong, powerful, and a hero to the whole world.

And for some reason he wanted to be my friend.

I can't explain what happened after that. We grew older and we grew closer, and it always just felt right. Hermione knew it before we did, but she didn't say anything to us. She and Ginny just kept plotting ways to get up together.

I guess, in the end, all I know is that we belong together, and I don't need to explain why.


End file.
